Lost Memories of My Love
by swtpure.stylee
Summary: In New Moon, Edward leaves Bella. But Bella loses her memories in a car crash, and when Edward comes back, she doesn't recognize her love. Thinking that Bella loves Jacob, how will Edward win her love back? Hurtful things, for sure.
1. Chapter 1

_Goodbye Bella Swan_

Those words rang inside my head like echoes in a cave. Tears started to well inside my eyes again, and I quickly wiped them away. Suddenly, I hated Edward for being like that, breaking my heart! This time, instead of sad tears, angry tears came out of my eyes, but I didn't bother to wipe them. _The Jerk! _

Then something happened so quickly, and before I could keep up with it, I was unconscious.

…………………………………

"Bella??" someone said, worried.

"Hmm?" I said

I opened my eyes and saw two figures. One was in a cop uniform with features that looked so familiar, and the other was…_so handsome_

"She's fine, ready to go, but it appears she's lost her memories," said a man in a doctor's uniform.

"There's nothing the doctor can do about her memory, Charlie," said the handsome one.

……………………………….

The doctor said that I was starting to develop my memory.

I hung out with Jacob (a.k.a the handsome one) at my house, we had a lot of fun trying to see who can cook the best dinner for Charlie. My dad said that it was a tie.

At 10:00, Jacob left, but said that he'd come back tomorrow.

I said goodnight to Charlie and went upstairs to my room. I turned on the light and almost screamed when I saw someone on my rocking chair. He was pale and beautiful, and was very fast when he got up from the chair and started to walk towards me


	2. Chapter 2

**My second chapter!! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to Smeyer  
**

"Bella?" he said softly. "Bella, I'm really sorry I had to leave you, it was only for your safety. But like always, I couldn't stay away from you."

I was speechless, thinking wildly inside my head. I was dazzled by this man's beauty, but I was still able to think. Did I used to know him? By what he said, it sounded like I used to love him. And how in the world did he even get here?? By the open window?

"Bella? Are you alright?" he sounded worried now. "D-do you want me to leave?"

I didn't want him to leave. I needed to know my past life, and get to know him like how I used to know him.

"No, I don't," I said. " But, I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude but who are you?"

He froze, looking as though he might faint.

""Um, are you okay?" I asked. I held his arm, just in case he fainted. I jumped back and accidentally hit the corner of my table.

"Oww," I moaned.

The stranger snapped back to reality. "Bella!"

He came over in half a second-_how did he do that?!?-_ and held me, but I cringed away from him.

"What's wrong Bella? Tell me, please!" he said, his voice pained.

"Your skin, it's so cold! And how did you got here in half a sec-"

Something came to me. _Cold skin, fast speed, strong grip…_These were familiar! He was a…what was it again? A...a…

"A vampire," I whispered.

**Please review! Thanks! :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

EPOV

"Do you remember me now?" I asked, trying to hide the hopefulness in my voice. .

"No, I'm sorry," Bella apologized. "You know, you still haven't told me who you are."

"Edward Cullen, I was, and am your boyfriend," I chocked out. She couldn't remember me, she might not love me anymore. Pain was starting to build inside me, and if I could cry, I would be doing that until she accepted me.

I went over to her and held her tightly by the arms, and this time, she didn't shrink away from my cold hands. I shook her slightly.

"Bella, what happened? How did you lose your memory?" I couldn't bear to lose her this time, I've been away from her for months.

"Um…I don't recall what happened, but my dad said that I was in a car crash," she explained. I felt joyful that she trusted me, a stranger, enough to give me information.

"I need to take you to Carlisle, he's my dad and a doctor," I said hastily," and he might be able to help you."

She rolled her eyes and muttered, "I doubt that, the doctor at the hospital said that nothing can help."

I chuckled, the old stubborn Bella. At least she's not mad at me.

"And how do I know that I can trust you?" she questioned, her tone serious now.

"Bella, please, I'm trying to help you," I pleaded. "Trust me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

** Sorry, this chapter might not be really good, but its the best i can do.**

**

* * *

  
**

BPOV

I agreed, hoping that my judgment on Edward was reliable.

"You might want to close your eyes," said Edward quitely. "You don't want to get dizzy like how you did when you first rode on me."

Ride on him? Is that how we are getting there? But before, I can ask anymore questions, he pulled me onto his back and sprinted away.

The colours of the objects we were passing by were just a dark blur. Edward was running so inhumanly fast that I started to get sick and dizzy.

_Right, I have to close my eyes._ It helped a lot, and the dizzy feeling was starting to fade.

"We're here," he said, and gently pulled me off to set me straight.

When we went inside the house, I saw everyone standing there to greet me.

"Bella! How are you?" said the beautiful woman with caramel coloured hair. "We missed you, and Alice here was so excited to see you!"

"Um...good-"

"Carlisle," Edward cut across me, "Bella lost her memory, and I brought her here to see if you can help her restore it."

Everyone froze.

"Edward, I'm sorry," said Carlisle apologetically. "There's nothing I can do."

"Told you," I whispered.

"Maybe, if you're lucky, she might fall in love with you again," Emmett joked.

"Well, can't you two start all over again?" said Alice impatiently," It's were the most obvious solution, Edward."

"But the problem is-" Edward stopped himself and turned to me. "Bella...do you still love me?"

I looked at his beautiful face, the pain in his eyes stuck out so much that I felt hurt too.

"I love you, I believe in love at first sight," I said truthfully, "but you're still a stranger to me."


	5. Chapter 5

"Well you know what we have to do," said Alice. "Help her recover her memory. We can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"Of course," Emmett said, sarcastically.

"So what do we do?" said Rosalie, with a glare and an icy tone. "Welcome her like we are just meeting her for the first time?"

"Um, _yeah_," said Alice, with an expression on her face that said _"duh, obviously"._

"Well I'm not wasting my time repeating what I did last year when you brought her here," spat Rosalie, "and _she's definitely not wasting my time either!" _

"You weren't even present when Bella first came last year!" said Edward, furiously. Even when angry, he still looked frighteningly beautiful.

I was about to suggest them to not do anything for me, when Rosalie burst, "You get the point! She's nothing but trouble!"

"Rosalie!" all the vampires, but Emmett and Edward, shouted in unison.

Edward, instead, launched himself at Rosalie, who was not quick enough to dodge the attack. Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle grabbed Edward off and held him from attacking again, while Emmett stood protectively in front of his love.

I jumped when I heard Esme's soft voice beside me, I didn't notice her there. "Sorry about that Bella." she said. " You're probably getting tired. Perhaps Edward should take you home now. Edward?"

"Yes, that's good idea," I agreed, noticing how tired I was now.

His captives let go of him, and with one more glare at Rosalie, he pulled me onto his back and ran. I collapsed on my bed as soon as i got home, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................

I opened my eyes and saw that light had fallen everywhere. Morning.

"No words today?" said a voice on my bed. Edward smiled a crooked smile.

"Huh?"

"You usually talk in your sleep."

"Oh. I didn't have dreams last night," I said. "And you watch people sleep?" I asked in false disbelief.

"Only you," he said, and kissed me. Then I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Charlie."

"He left an hour ago, well 58 minutes to be exact," then he added teasingly,"Afraid that he'll find you kissing a stranger?"

I didn't answer, but the answer was yes. I was afraid that he might not approve of Edward.

"Well anyways, you should get ready for breakfast," said Edward. And I did as he said.

As I got to the kitchen, with Edward following me, the doorbell rang, and Edward grimaced. Ignoring his expression, I opened the door and saw someone smiling hugely.

"Hey Bella!" Jacob said cheerfully.

"Hey Jake," I replied with a smile. "Um, what brings you here?"

"I said that I'll come tomorrow, remember? I wanted to come at 12:00 midnight, but my dad said that it wasn't a pretty good time."

"Haha," I laughed.

Edward came to the door without a smile or a greeting, and Jacob's cheerful mood faded quickly.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review? : )**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I finally updated this chapter!**

**BTW, Jacob's still human. I just wanted to let you know so that there wont be any confusions.**

**Enjoy! : )**

**

* * *

**

I broke the awkward silence. "So, um...I suppose you guys know each other."

"Yes," they both said at the same time, then continued to glare at each other.

And they must hate each other.

"Come inside, Jacob," I said. I took his hand and pulled him inside.

"I think I should go now," Edward said to me, and left quickly before I can say anything to him.

"Parasite," muttered Jacob, then smiled at me.

*************************************************************************************************************

_**EPOV**_

Alice was the only one at home when I got there, apparently the others went hunting.

"How'd it go?" Alice asked patiently, but I could tell that she was dying to know what happened.

"Pretty well until Jacob came," I said. "How did it go with Rosalie?"

"It went alright, Jasper calmed her down, but the others weren't very happy with her."

She grimaced.

"Alice, there's something I need you to help me on. Bella seems to really like Jacob and…" I broke off.

"I saw this coming," she sighed. "You want me to see who she'll choose?"

"Uh no, I changed my mind about that," I said. "I want you to help me see how I'll deal with it."

"Huh?Why would you want to know _that_?" she demanded.

"That's for me to know, and you _not _to find out," I replied.

"Don't worry, I'll find out," she said with a mischievous smile.

"Don't bother Alice, you'll only find out when I _decide_ to tell you," I said. "which I wont."

"Oh fine! I'll have my ways!" Alice huffed.

Alice stuck her tongue out at me, then closed her eyes, and I took it as an invitation to read her mind.

I saw myself in the school parking lot, holding a girl's hand. Not Bella's, but a brunette with warm golden eyes. By her red truck, I saw Bella looking at us, her face shocked.

Alice opened her eyes again.

"So that's how," I whispered. "Thanks, you saved me some time of thinking how I'll deal with this."

"I will never understand you," she said, shaking her head. "Hey, I see that girl in the school parking lot. We have a new student tomorrow! And…I won't like her. Hmm."


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

Instead of going to my truck after school, I scanned the school parking lot for Edward.

Someone tapped me form behind. "Looking for them?" asked Jessica. "They're right over there."

Across the parking lot was Edward's siblings by a red convertible, beside the car was and Edward and a girl leaning casually against a silver Volvo. He was holding her hand.

_Who is that?  
_

"Thanks," I said, and made my way over to them.

"Hey Bella," Alice said.

She caught Edward's eyes for a second, then turned her focus on me, smiling widely.

"Fionette Greceaux,"Alice introduced, inclining her head to the girl.

Fionette had long, perfectly straight, brown hair, with golden eyes. She was wearing a red, belted trench coat with a black and white plaited scarf around her neck, and black jeans.

"Hi Fionette," I said, a little uncomfortable.

"Hello, you're Bella right?" she asked.

"She is," said Edward. He put his arm around her shoulders. _What was going on?_

As if Emmett had read my mind, though he didn't, he said, "Edward's mate, she's also a vampire."

Mate? Had Edward lied about loving me? _URGH! Why _was I so stupid to believe him before?

"Bella," Jasper murmured. Suddenly I felt calm at that moment. Weird.

"Haha, it's so weird!" Fionette laughed. "Edward and I just met and we knew that we were just made for each other!"

"We were lucky though, not everyone can find their soul mate," Edward said to her, touching her cheek.

All of a sudden, you could call it randomly, he kissed her passionately.

"Eww, vampires making out," Emmett pretended to be disgusted.

Instead of feeling disgusted, or mad as I was earlier, I felt a little jealous. I loved him and wanted him to love me back.

I pretended to be disgusted and backed away. "I'm going home, bye."

I turned my shoes towards my truck and left.

"Bye Bella! See you tomorrow!"Alice shouted after me.

I reluctantly acted as though I did not want to talk to her, a feeling just told me that I should play cool and ignore them.

I was brainstorming ideas as I drove home.

How do I make Edward love me? What is it that Fionette has that makes Edward love her? She's beautiful and...she's a vampire! Vampires love their own nature! But I can never become one.

_Or you can make his family like you better_, a cool voice said in my head. Of course! I should start with Alice, since im the most comfortable with her, and if Alice likes me, then Jasper will too.

Alice...she dresses fashionably, so she must like a person with a good sense of style. Luckily, my mother bought me a closet full of designer clothes during Phil's recent promotion, and I knew how to match clothes.


	8. Chapter 8

I went to school that day looking like a model who was modeling clothes at a fashion show. To my luck, I did not trip or stumble once in my black Marc Jacobs heels, instead, I was walking almost as graceful as a dancer.

At lunch time, I immediately spotted Edward and Fionette laughing at "the Cullens" table.

I walked in, and presented my outfit (a navy Michael Kors dress with a grey belt, topped with a black Louis Vuitton blazer, black tights, and completed with a dark brown-almost black- Prada bag) to the cafeteria. Of all the faces, I only focused on Alice's, whose lips smiled and head nodded approvingly. I walked past their table without talking to them or meeting their eyes or even smiling.

At the end of Jessica's table, I sat down and pulled out my iPhone. A text messaged popped up. _Jacob_. I called him yesterday and told him that I need an outfit that will catch Alice's attention.

_How's the Cullens? Noticed your cool outfit yet? _

I typed back: _Yeah. Thanks for helping me, Jake._

_"_Omigod! Bella, I totally love your outfit!," said Alice in a girly tone. I didn't notice her sit across from me.

I quickly slid my phone away, and smiled as if it were nothing. "Thanks."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Edward flickering a glance towards me, then back to Fionette.

"What made you wear that? I thought you hate wearing attention-catching clothes," asked Alice.

"Um, I don't really know why, I guess I wanted to...try something different," I answered with a smile.

"Oh. But I didn't know you had such a good sense of style!" said Alice."Wow, that car crash really changed you. I'll thank Edward for that."

"Uh, yeah. My mind was altered in that crash. But what do you mean by 'I'll thank Edward for that'," I asked.

"Well, you and Edward were so in love with each other before, but he left you. If you didn't know already, I can see the future, and in my vision, I saw you got mad at Edward, then you got in a car crash and lost your memory. And your bad sense of style." explained Alice. "Anyways, I suppose you already know that."

I didn't want Alice to know that she had said something that she wasn't supposed to say. "Yeah, I do," I lied.

But my mind was somewhere else more important than to think about Alice.

Edward left his girlfriend, and his girlfriend was so mad at him that she got into a car crash and lost her memories. So that's what happened. I hate him so much right now! One day, he acts so puppy-like, and the next day he ignores you and loves another girl. I don't need to make his family like me anymore.

"So-ooo, you should really come over today," said Alice. "It gets so boring at home with no one cool to talk to."

I agreed. Even though I no longer had to impress Alice, I didn't want to ruin her mood, and after all, she was my friend.

*************************************

**_EPOV_**

I came home with Fionette and my siblings to find Alice and Bella surrounded by two piles of folded clothes and Carlisle and Esme looking uncomfortably at them.

"What's going on?"shot Rosalie.

"Cleaning up after a clothes fight, most likely. Don't clean up yet, I want to play," Emmett chuckled.

"We were _so_ not having a clothes fight, they're for immature people, like you. And clothes should _not_ be treated like that." said Alice. "We were just sorting out the out-of-style clothes..."

"Actually Alice, I don't feel like doing this anymore," Bella said, suddenly standing up.

"But-"

"I'm not in the mood for it," Bella cut across her. "I guess I want to go home now. See you tomorrow."

"Okay, bye." Alice pouted.

I followed Bella out. She paused in front of her truck, then turned around to face me.

Woah. How did she know I was behind her? I was sure that I wasn't making any sounds.

"Do you need something?"she said icily.

"I was just wondering...if you needed a ride," I said, and smiled her favorite smile.

But my smile had no effect on her. "No thanks. In case you didn't notice, I have my own ride," she said in the same tone.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you about something. We can talk on the way back to your house."


	9. Chapter 9

He needed to talk to me, probably about something stupid.

"I don't have time," I said turning back to my car to open the door.

But he slapped one hand on it, making it impossible to open, unless you wanted to break the door.

"It's important," he said.

"Important to you, but not to me," I said irritably, without looking at him. "Now can you _puh-lease _take your hand off my truck? "

He reluctantly removed his hand, then suddenly grabbed my shoulders, turning me around to face him. I was so caught off guard that I was falling down sideways, I put out my hands out to break my fall. But there was no need for that because Edward had caught me and put me put me up straight.

"Thanks," I mumbled. But he didn't reply.

There was an awkward silence, then he started to speak. "What I wanted to say before was that...I am planning on breaking up with Fionette."

"Already? You're going through girls a bit too fast, you know," I said. Stupid player.

"No, that's not it. It's time you know the truth, Bella." With that, he leaned in, so close that our noses were almost touching.

"Bella," he breathed," i'm sorry. I was-"

Sorry for hurting my feelings? Not that he did. But sorry for not telling me that I was going out with a player?

"Get away from me," I hissed. I tried to pushed him away, but he didn't move.

He ignored what I had just said and started again. "I was selfish, determined to try anything -no, _everything-_ to try to make you love me. I will-"

"Stop it," I cut across him.

"-always love you, Bella, and no one else. I tried to make you jealous by pretending to love Fionette. I never-"

"Just stop-"

"-liked her, obviously. And then I saw what I had just done, I made our relationship much worse. I know you hate me right now-"

"Drop it-"

"-and I don't blame you, of course. I made you get the wrong idea of what I was trying to do, I fed you lies-"

I pushed him away with all my strength and stomped on his foot with my high heels. I didn't physically hurt him, but by the look of his eyes, I knew that I had hurt him inside. No, Edward was a good actor, he _wants_ me to think that I had hurt him.

"And you are feeding me lies right now! Just drop the act!" I screamed, now having tears come out of my eyes. I gave him another kick, and this time 10 times harder, but it was like kicking at a brick wall, barefoot.

"Ow!" I shrieked. It hurt, but i was positive that it was not broken.

He reached down towards my foot with a "worried" look and said, "Are you alright? Is it broken?"

"It's fine,"I snapped.

Ignoring the pain, I got inside my truck and drove, leaving a confused Edward behind.

I got home at around five o'clock without anymore tears.

I turned around and saw, on a branch three familiar colours of...fur? The furs were orange, brown, and black, and they looked _way_ to familiar. But before I could investigate, it whipped out of sight. Hmm, probably animals.

I rubbed my foot with some pain soothing lotion and went to bed that night.

Somehow, I woke up in the middle of the night and saw my window open to its fullest. That's strange, I was sure that I had closed it before going to sleep.

Then a figure rose from my rocking chair, and appeared beside me on the bed, but I still couldn't make out who it was. That was when I felt a horrible sting at my neck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! Please forgive me! And this is for those who requested longer chapters**.** Enjoy!**

* * *

The pain was so intense. It finally faded when I felt like I was going to black out.

Clutching my neck, I looked around the room. My eyes stopped at the open window, where it was closed again.

"Tomorrow," a voice said, sounding strangely distant.

Then I blanked out.

****************************************

At the school cafeteria, I immediately saw Fionette sitting alone at a small table, refusing to look at the Cullens.

I knew how she was feeling, even though she didn't show it. _I am going to kill you, Edward! Someday, I will._

"Hey, Bella! Over here!" called Alice, beaming at me.

Edward, who was sitting beside Alice, was looking at me with a pleading look. _Don't look at him, idiot,_ I told myself.

I shook my head grimly, and went to Fionette, who was surprised.

"Aren't you going to sit with them?" she asked.

"With _him_ there? I don't think so," I said. "Are you alright though? I know you're not showing it, but you seem a bit sad."

"I'm fine," she sighed.

"I'll help you get him back, Fionette," I said.

"Thanks," Fionette said. Her face lit up. "I'll think of the plan...and I'll get a friend of mine's to help too."

"Great," I said. "Wait! Edward can read minds, I remember Alice mentioning that when he brought me to his house. He'll find out about our revenge!"

I glanced at him, and saw him looking straight into my eyes. _Creepy. Looks at you when you're asleep _and _awake._

_"_Don't_ worry_, Bella. I'm a talented vampire._" _Fionette reassured me_, _looking proud._ "_I can...well let's just say that I can control a vampire's power. Like stop them from using it on particular people, or entirely, anytime I want, and let them use it back when I want. _And_, I can use their power myself. It works for _any_ type of power, including talents like Alice's."

"Wow," I said, impressed. "You have strong talents. It must be very convenient."

Then the bell rang, and everyone was starting to file out of the doors. Biology class.

"Urgh! I'm having Spanish next. I _hate_ it," groaned Fionette. "I guess I'll see you later." And she left.

At biology, Edward was already there, looking more beautiful than ever. Even, a few girls who walked by, giggled flirtatiously. _He's beautiful on the outside, but not the inside. Just another pretty boy_, I thought.

As I made my way closer, he glanced up at me with his creepy stare, but I had to admit, as much as I hated it, that it was beautiful.

I sighed. _Do I have to? Yes_. I dropped my books on the desk, and sat down.

"Attention class!" said our biology teacher. "Today I want all the assignments finished and handed in at the end of class. Work with your partners and don't get off task. You may start."

Everyone immediately got to work, except for Edward and me.

A note on my pile of books. It was from Edward.

_Bella?_

I rolled my eyes, perfectly aware that he was watching me. I wrote back, _What do you want, Cullen?_

_I already finished the other half of our assignment, since you did the first half yesterday. And meet me after school._

I noticed him staring at my neck. It sent chills up my spine. _Ignore it_, I thought.

_Uh no, i have a life. And may I ask WHY were passing notes?_

_Of course you may. My reply would be that you wouldn't want to talk to me, so were conversing through a piece of paper. And you're still mad, aren't you?  
_

I laughed quietly, although I didn't know what was funny. I wrote, _You have no idea?_

_Of course I don't, I can't read your mind._

_Big surprise, you can't read Fionette's mind either, mind reader.  
_

Fionette. The thought of her made me even more angry at Edward, at the moment.

I took the note back before he could write anything, and wrote while the bell was ringing. _You are so dead, Edward Cullen. Mark my words, I keep my promises._

I passed it to him and left right after I handed the assignment in.

Edward caught a hold of my arm when I was making my way towards my truck, and was pulling me towards the trees where no one could see us.

"Oh, bother someone else will you?" I snapped.

"This is really important, concerning your safety," he said. "I don't think you should trust Fionette anymore."

"I know my judgment now, thank you very much!" I said, furiously. "And let go!"

He didn't let go until he reached his destination. rubbing my arm, I looked around and saw Fionette waiting there, looking impatient.

"You said to meet you here, and I did. Now what do you want?" said Fionette in an emotionless tone.

"I went to Bella's room-i'm sorry, Bella, I couldn't help it- and I had noticed two different scents in her room. And if i'm not mistaken-" he brushed my hair out of my neck and examined "-yes, Bella was bitten by_ a vampire_." He turned to Fionette and spoker slowly, "One of the scents, belonged to you. Your scent wasn't as strong as the other vampire, but your scent was there, Fionette."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review??**


	11. Chapter 11

"I'm guessing, you are in league with a certain vampire, who you've been hanging around with lately. And your scent, just so unfortunately, rubbed onto them? " Edward asked.

"Dot dot dot," Fionette said, after a while. "I don't know what you are talking about."

'You absolutely do!" barked Edward.

I couldn't help but think about what Edward had just said. Was Fionette's scent actually there? But it wasn't Fionette who bit me. She couldn't have ordered one to bite me either, there wouldn't be a reason for her to.

_Edward is the liar, remember?_

" 'You absolutely do!' " mocked Emmett in a high voice. He was making his way towards us, followed closely by his siblings. "Hey what's going on?"

"Nothing," I said, since no one said anything.

Emmett was exchanging glances with Alice, who shrugged.

"C'mon Eds, I want to go home," said Emmett.

"I'm warning you and your friend," Edward told Fionette, in a low and dangerous whisper. He turned and followed the rest of the Cullens.

"Wow. What was that all about?" asked Fionette.

"No idea," I said, wondering why Edward didn't just settle the business here with his family.

"If you're wondering why my scent was in your room, I came to visit you," Fionette said. "I wanted to talk to you about the plan-you know, the one where we get our revenge on _him_- but you were asleep, so I didn't want to wake you up."

"Oh. Edward was talking nonsense," I said, laughing.

" 'You're in league with a certain vampire!' " she mocked, also laughing. "I'd love to hang around, but I've got to visit my friend out of town, otherwise she's going to kill me. See you tomorrow."

She flicked open her cellphone and said, "Hey Vickie, I'm coming right now. And I guess the thing we were going to has to wait till some other time."

"Laters," I replied, walking away.

******************************

Fionette and I sat together at the cafeteria again, finishing up with our plan.

"Now?" I asked.

"Now," Fionette confirmed, smiling.

I turned to Edward and gestured him to come over. He looked surprised, but came over. There were many eyes following Edward. _Good, the more the better._

"Sit," I said, tilting my head to the empty chair beside me.

He sat, then said, "I'm a bit confused."

"You explain," Fionette told me.

"Well we thought that all this...stuff that happened between us three should just stop," I said, not meeting his gaze.

"Yeah, it's just getting...you know. We just wanted to make a little truce," Fionette said.

"I agree," Edward said at once. "Except one thing, I can't trust you Fionette. Sure you didn't bite her, but-"

"You were wrong yesterday, Edward," I said."She explained why her scent was actually in my room."

"You believe what Fionette said? Bella, she's a liar!" said Edward.

"Are you trying to say that I don't have any wits to figure out who's the liar?" I said, trying to keep my voice calm.

Edward said nothing.

"So we're all friends?" I asked.

"Yes," they both replied.

"Don't I at least get a "we're friends' hug?" I teased Edward, trying to lighten up his mood. "It's traditional to show some sort of truce, and handshakes are _wa-aay_ to old-fashion."

He leaned in and wrapped his arms around me. "Of course," he said.

"Thanks," I said, but I wasn't thankful for the hug, I was thankful for him falling into the trap.

I leaned sideways, pulling us both to the ground. Edward, who wasn't expecting this, did not catch our fall. We landed on the floor in a tangle beside our fallen chairs.

I immediately had an expression on my face that showed that I was horrified.

"Oh, my god! Are you alright?" Fionette rushed over and helped me up.

Fionette turned to Edward, and said, "Bella meant that as an ordinary "friends hug", not an i-love-you-let's-get-on-the-floor hug! She doesn't like you _that_ way anymore, she only likes you as a friend. And yet you still harass her!"

"Is this what it's about? Were you trying to humiliate me in front of everyone, Fionette?"Edward whispered in a fierce voice.

"Wow, you're right for the first time," Fionette whispered back. Then she said, out loud, "It's alright Bella, come on."

I left with Fionette out of the cafeteria, hearing whispers on what just happened. I noticed, from the Cullens' table, his siblings were glaring at me.

I ignored everything and went through the doors, laughing with Fionette. Howver, I couldn't help but feel a little bad, perhaps that prank was pretty mean. But Edward had cheated on my friend, what's wrong with getting back at him?

* * *

**Thanks for reading!!! As you may have noticed, I changed my name!! PLS REVIEW  
**


	12. Chapter 12

"Bella!" someone called, whose voice sounded like golden wind chimes.

I turned around and saw an angry Rosalie gliding towards us.

"How could you embarrass me like that?" hissed Rosalie.

"Like what?" said Fionette, amused.

Rosalie glared at Fionette. I just noticed, since they were together, that Fionette was almost as beautiful as Rosalie. If it weren't for the hair, they could be mistaken as sisters.

"You can't tell me to mind my own business, because I'm part of this." Fionette smiled.

"What_ever_! You were embarrassing me yesterday! Now people talk ill about me just because I'm Edward's sister!" Rosalie whisper-hissed.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean for the rest of you to suffer too," I gasped. Right now, I felt afraid of Rosalie, I didn't know how dangerous she could be.

"You better be! Don't _ever_ humiliate us again, or you- actually you'll find out yourself," she warned, smugly. "But don't think we'll go easy on you just because you're the girl who so carelessly lost her memory. Ugh! I can't believe how my idiot of a brother would still love an even larger idiot-"

"Oh, be quiet!" Fionette snapped, her voice no longer entertained. "You're embarrassing us too you know, as well as yourself."

"If you think that I'm an idiot, blame your brother for sinking so low!" I fired, my fear of Rosalie now gone.

Fionette grabbed my arm and walked away.

"She is so-" Fionette cut off when her cellphone rang. "Hold on a sec."

She opened her Miu Miu bag and pulled out a red cellphone. I couldn't hear what was on the other end, but I heard Fionette. "Hey Vick...Right now? But isn't it a bit too rushed? Er...sure. See you in a few."

She slid her phone shut and carefully put it back inside her bag.

"I'm meeting my friends later, and they really want to meet you. Think you can come?" asked Fionette.

"Um sure," I said.

Half an hour later, we were in the woods with Fionette's two vampire friends. One had stunning, fiery red hair, and had a very fierce looking face, but still looked very beautiful. The other on had pitch black hair, and a cold and unfriendly looking face.

"Hi Bella, I'm Vickie," said the girl with red hair, with a smile that looked a tiny bit forced. I didn't blame her, because she didn't seem like a vampire that smiled a lot.

"And I'm Debryn," said the black-haired girl.

"Hi, it's really nice to meet you," I said, truthfully.

"We finally get to meet your ancestor, Fion," Debryn said to Fionette.

Ancestor? As if she could read my mind, Fionette said, "Uh yeah, I kind of forgot to tell you, we're related. My father is your mother's great-grandfather."

"Really?" I said, hardly believing it. "How could you forget to say something that important?"

Vickie chuckled. "Fion probably had a lot on mind, because she's been helping me with a lot things. Or maybe she thought that it wasn't the right time to tell you. But let's talk about why I really want to see you Bella. I need your help too."

"Um sure. What do you need?" I asked.

She smiled, and this time it looked genuine. "Well, it's about Edward. He killed so many people, including one of my close friend. And just yesterday, a man was attacked, but luckily he was so shocked that he forgot everything and said that he must have accidentally cut himself deep. And..."

Debryn finished it off for her. "And she wants some payback. The only reason why she couldn't do it was because of Edward's family."

"You mean you want me to..." I didn't bother finishing it.

"Yes, you might be the only one who can, because his family wouldn't even dare lay a finger on you as long as Edward is still in love with you," Fionette said. "And, my friend also suffered because of him."

The message was starting to sink in. Edward killed a lot of people. And I had to decide whether to help get revenge on him or not.

******************************

**EPOV**

I let the dead rabbit drop to my feet. I've been drinking a lot more than usually, but I needed the strength to protect Bella from Laurent. Laurent's scent was the one in Bella's room. Right now, Laurent was with Tanya's coven, but he might come back.

I wanted to kill Fionette. She turned Bella against me, my love against me!

I stopped quickly and sniffed the air once more. A very familiar scent lingered there. Victoria! She was back!

As long as Fionette was with Bella, she was safe.

I took out my cellphone to dial Alice's number while I ran to Bella's house.


	13. Chapter 13

**EPOV**

"Edward, are you sure she's back?" Alice asked.

"Yes!" I said angrily. "Bella's not at her house! Where is she?"

"I don't know! I can't see anything! I think Fionette blocked out my vision!"said Alice.

"Get Rosalie and Esme to protect Charlie, we'll go follow Bella's scent," I said.

"Okay," Alice said. "And just to tell you, maybe you shouldn't have gotten Fionette mad. I haven't been able to see in _days_."

I hung up when my phone started ringing again.

"Hello?" I said, my voice a little impatient.

"Hi Edward," said a voice that was able to melt the coldness.

"Bella! Where are you? Are you hurt?"

"No. I'm in the woods. Can you join me?" she asked.

"Yes, I'll be right there," I said, relieved.

"Thanks. Bye."

I raced into the woods as fast as I can, the sky darkening with every move I took.

***

There were three people by a fire pit when I got there: Fionette, Victoria, and a girl with black hair.

The black haired girl laughed. "Welcome, I'm Debryn if you don't already know it."

"Where's Bella?" I said, glaring at Debryn.

"Where are your manners? Shouldn't you say something like 'Hi, it's nice to meet you. May I please ask where Bella is?' " Debryn said.

"Where is she?!" I said again, angrily. I wanted to kill all of them, but I needed to know where Bella was first. If they'd done anything to hurt her...

"You don't learn do you?" said Debryn. "Whatever, you're no fun anyways. She's right behind you."

Sure enough, Bella came up behind me and with one arm holding a torch, she wrapped their other arm around me.

"You came," Bella whispered.

"Just like you asked," I replied. "I'm glad you're okay."

All of them laughed. Victoria said, "You're wrong Deb, he could be fun."

"Bella, could you move your arms please? I'm just going to go over there to kill them," I said.

"No," said Bella. "It's you that's going to be killed."

Me? I was confused. Why would she want to kill me? Unless..."What did you do to her?" I said.

"They didn't do anything," she said defensively. "It's you. You killed too many people. Do you know how the people affected with the loss would feel?"

Fionette, Victoria, and Debryn told her something, they told her the truth.

"I'm not going to lie, I did kill. But Victoria's friend had to be killed," I said.

"And why is that?" Bella said.

"Because he tried to kill you! I know you wont remember this but he tried to." I said. "I couldn't let you die, Bella! And now Victoria is trying to turn you against me."

"I admire you, Edward," Fionette said. "You come up with lies so fast. But you know, you can't keep doing that to Bella 'cause she hates people who lie."

"I don't lie to her," I said coldly.

"Then why did she hate you in the first place," said Fionette, in her annoyingly amused voice.

"Because you told her something!" I said.

"I told her the truth," said Fionette.

"You told her the lie."

"That wouldn't make sense, 'cause if you told her the lie, and I told her the lie of _your_ lie, then I would be telling her the _truth_."

"Just kill him," Victoria said, in a bored voice.

Debryn giggled. "Sorry, that was just so funny. Um, please, continue."

Fionette shook her head slightly. "I don't understand, you're too polite."

The torch was moving up until the fire was almost touching my throat. The only way to get away was to break Bella's grasp, but that would mean breaking her bones. I could jump upwards only if her arms loosened a little.

"Aw that's so sweet. He would rather die than injure Bella," Fionette said.

"How adorable!" said Debryn in a baby voice. "What are you waiting for, Bella?"

Bella's hand shook really badly, and the sniffling sound told me that she was crying.

"I c-can't do it," she sobbed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review??  
**


	14. Chapter 14

"Come," said Bella, the tears now gone.

She led me into a ring made out of woods. Immediately, Bella crouched down, and I had no choice but to move with her. Now, I was sitting down on the ground, and Bella was crouching down holding the upper part of my body, and the flame above my legs.

"I want you to know, Bella, that I still love you," I whispered, closing my eyes. "No matter what you do. I deserve this."

She said nothing, but smirked.

Victoria and Debryn laughed their glamorous, but annoying laugh.

I could already feel the heat around me, but I was sure that it wasn't burning me yet.

I heard Debryn say,"What is she doing?"

"No idea. But, at least she's saving me some work too!" whispered Victoria, in a voice so low that only vampire ears could hear.

"You were planning on killing her too," said Fionette, as if it were a statement, not a question.

I opened my eyes, and saw fire around both Bella and I. She was still holding the torch.

"What _are_ you doing Bella?!" I said.

"Saving you, now hurry! You can jump over the flames," she said, urgently.

"Why are you-"

"There's no time! They can't come inside-no, not with the chance of you pushing them into the fire- but you can jump out and outrun them, you're fast enough," she said.

"Okay, but let go of the torch, I don't want you to burn yourself," I said, reaching for her.

"No! Just go," she said.

"Don't be crazy, I can't let you die in here," I said.

"Just do as I say, I know what I'm doing,"she said quickly.

"No you don't-"

"Don't be stubborn and go! If you really loved me, you would respect my choice, wouldn't you?"

"If I really loved you, which I do, then I wouldn't let you die! And _you're_ being stubborn," I said angrily, reaching for her again. "If _you _really loved me then you would respect my choice!"

"But I never said that," said Bella, quietly, holding the torch in front of me to stop me. "I never said that I loved you. Now go."

I did as she said. I could drive the vampires off Bella, and let the fire die down(since it didn't seem to come any closer inside the ring) and come back for her.

****

**BPOV**

I was glad the he trusted what I was doing.

Fionette and Debryn followed him, but Victoria stayed behind. I knew that she was going to stay behind to kill me.

She came inside the ring and smiled approvingly. "Clever plan, Bella. But there's one flaw: Edward can't outrun them."

"Did you not forget how fast he runs, _Victoria_?" I said. "I knew you looked like someone. Someone who's mate got killed."

I saw a fiery flare come up behind her eyes. "And I remeber Edward. On my schedule, it says that his mate dies tonight."

Victoria took a step towards me, and I held the torch protectively in front of me.

She laughed, "You really think that you could burn me? _I'm _the hunter."

In one moment, the torch was out of my hands and thrown into the fire. Then I was thrown to the ground. My head hit the ground hard and I saw dots dancing in front of me.

Then, she grabbed my arm and twisted. A scream got out of my throat, reaching into a crescendo as she even twisted more. It was hurting so intensely.

_Oh, please, stop it!_

"For some reason, I like James' style of torture," Victoria said, dropping my arm. "You're going to be very fun."


End file.
